A World Unknown
by fullmetal.tribute
Summary: When Soul is sent to a different world, one of which doesn't have Weapons and Meisters, where only one place will take him in. But for help or harm?
1. Chapter 1

Water.

Salt water.

I gasped as my body hit the rock. The pain came like electricity. I was stunned, couldn't move, and I'm hearin' water crash behind me and I'm thinking about what had happened. Water splashed over my side, and it drenched my hair and made it turn silvery and some ran into my mouth. I shivered at the cold—no doubt it was morning, and everything but myself made my body colder.

"Who's that?"

The voice came from this guy, a teenager, with black hair and a mask. I saw him 'cause I lifted my head. And then I see somethin' green flash before me, and before I can register what's goin' on, I'm pinned by this big bulky green lion with claws the length of my fingers. It snarled in my face, and I can see its got little elf-like ears that are pointed at the ends. I stare, wide-eyed, in shock, surprise and fear.

What's a guy like me doing here, being afraid? Uncool. I should be brave. But that's not exactly the easiest when you're gettin' pinned by some lion that looks like he's 'bout ready to eat ya alive.

Then I saw that same teenager, he's walkin' toward me with this cautious gate that I can tell means he's a little wary of me. He's got a shiruken, a red one, in his hand—or at least, he has something of similar resemblance.

Then he stops and goes, "What's your name, intruder?"

And then I speak, coughin' up some salt water along with it, and my voice is real hoarse and dry when I go "S-Soul. Soul Eater." So, I'm hopin' that my name scares 'm, and it does, and I can see that guy tense up. I wasn't about to tell 'm my last name, Evans, 'cause that took the spark right out of it and I'm not even sure Maka knows my last name.

Then I felt that lion let up, and I hear some footsteps behind me but don't really notice them because I'm about to get to my feet and then I'm yanked of the ground by this guy who looks to be in late teens. He had dark skin, and robotic parts. I can see where I've been laying, 'cause there's blood everywhere, and behind him I can see this building shaped like a 'T' that seems like it's defying the law of gravity.

I'd already begun to slip into unconsciousness, and then I do, and it feels like I'm descending in a world of black.

I can tell a real long time's gone by, 'cause when I wake up, my wounds don't hurt as much and I feel fully rested but then I yelp because some raven-haired girl's dressing my wounds.

"Keep still," she hissed. Despite what she said, I pushed her away and stood, no matter how much my muscles screamed at me to sit back down. I backed up again, and she advanced, and I can tell she wants me to stay down—I'm the prisoner here, I guess, and she's wanting me to play it low-key. Then I change my arm into a scythe blade, crimson-and-black, and she's surprised, and shoots this black beam at me and suddenly I'm being levitated and my body is black and the main outlines of myself are white. I feel frozen.

Being caught like a fly in a flytrap.

Uncool.

* * *

**A/N: **TA-da! Teen Titans and Soul Eater crossover. Oh, and forgive me. I might tell this story with this…'Southern language'.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Soul Eater. Or else Soul would be the pUre out main character and Black Star would be even hotter. /End ofdisclaimer

Oh! And I typed this on my phone. x.x


	2. NOTICE

**A/N: DID YOU REALLY THINK THIS WAS A NEW CHAPTER?**

**Oops. It's not.**

**Anyway, I've decided to discontinue this. It is up for adoption for a LITERATE or SEMI-LITERATE(aka you won't write like this: "i cant tell" blahblahblah. you also won't post random songs in the middle of your story, that peeves me.). You don't have to do my style, I was goin' to change that anyways. lmao. So. Yes. PM me, send me your best story, I'll read, and if I think you're good enough...IT'S YERS. BLARGHARGH. I'm just too lazy lately...and...yeah, going on about 4-5 FFs at a time is hard. And I'm planning on another one.**

**So.**

**You must also know quite a bit about Soul Eater and Teen Titans, but yeah.**

**So.**

**PM ME! :D**


End file.
